


Jasmine

by poltergieist



Series: Flowers for Wolverines [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brief mention of Daken and Gabby, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lauraya, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Laura Kinney, Sharing a Bed, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poltergieist/pseuds/poltergieist
Summary: "It was all so casually domestic, Laura’s heart felt full to bursting. It felt so easy for her to love Sooraya, she thought, moments like these just made it all the more concrete. "A quiet night in with her girlfriend is a surefire way to make Laura feel particularly full of love for her.(can be read separately from others in series)
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Sooraya Qadir
Series: Flowers for Wolverines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560310
Kudos: 16





	Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Lauraya is one of my favorite pairings and I was feeling particularly soft so enjoy <3

In Laura’s opinion, there is nothing quite like a relaxed night in with those you love. 

After so much fighting and the seemingly never ending trials in her life it felt nice to sit down and take a moment to breathe, collect herself, and enjoy a moment of comfort in between it all. 

This particular evening consisted of a delicious homemade meal (a rarity in their household), and a supposedly ‘thrilling’ spy movie that Sooraya had chosen. Laura was beginning to suspect however, that it had been chosen solely so she could tear it apart. 

“That’s not how surveillance works at all, wearing something that eye-catching while following your target would get you noticed right away.” Laura grumbled into her girlfriend’s hair. 

She felt Sooraya’s amused hum in response. 

“Why do you choose these movies if you know I’m going to talk through them?” Laura asked after a beat of silence. 

Sooraya huffs a laugh below her, shuffling just a bit closer against Laura. 

“It’s cute to see you get worked up about it,” Sooraya answers softly, “It’s the most you ever react to movies.” 

Laura replies with a smile pressed to Sooraya’s head and giving her girlfriend a gentle squeeze in her arms. 

The movie ends soon after, Laura having no further comments. 

The apartment was quiet for once, both Gabby and Johnathan staying the night at Daken’s in order to give the couple alone time for their rare date night. Between Sooraya’s work with the champions and Laura being on Jean’s team they rarely had time to themselves that matched up long enough for a romantic night in. 

Her brother was happy to spend some one on one time with their little sister and energetic wolverine to give her and Sooraya an evening all to themselves, even if he pretended to grumble and gripe about it in front of her. 

The two untangled themselves and sat up, Sooraya standing up and stretching with a yawn. Laura watched as she padded across the apartment, turning off the TV and double checking that they had locked the front door.

It was all so casually domestic, Laura’s heart felt full to bursting. It felt so easy for her to love Sooraya, she thought, moments like these just made it all the more concrete. 

Sooraya looked back at her and saw Laura’s fond expression. 

“What’s that look?” Sooraya asked, smile in her voice. 

“Nothing,” Laura replied warmly, “just thinking about how happy I am.” 

Sooraya visibly brightened and walked back to the couch, holding out a hand to her as she stood. 

Laura took it and the two walked hand in hand to their shared bedroom. 

Both of them were already in their pajamas from their lazy night in, so they got to skip right to crawling into bed and wriggling closer together to lie comfortably in each others arms. 

“Mm, I’ve missed this.” Sooraya murured. 

“Maybe one day this can be every night.” Laura replies softly. 

“Nothing would make me happier albi.” 

Laura felt Sooraya’s hand slide up to cup her jaw gently and leaned down to press their lips together.

A now familiar warmth spread through Laura’s body as the two deepened their kiss, one of Laura’s hands moving to hold Sooray’s hip and the other into her thick, wavy hair. 

Sooraya’s fingers rubbed gentle circles into the sensitive skin between Laura’s ear and scalp, sending a delicate shiver down the woman’s spine. Sooraya knew just how to evoke such a response from her with just a few simple gestures, a thought that made Laura blush. 

They parted for a moment to catch their breath, Laura staring half lidded at Sooraya’s delicately flushed cheeks, lips parted slightly with a few stray curls framing her face. Her dark eyes fluttered open and met Laura’s. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Laura whispered breathlessly. 

Sooraya flushed darker than before, promptly burying her warm face into the crook of laura’s neck in her embarrassment. 

“Flatterer.” she accuses, voice muffled where she’s pressed into Laura’s neck. 

Laura laughs, running her fingers through Sooraya’s soft hair absently. 

“It’s the truth,” Laura murmurs, “I think it all the time.”

She feels as Sooraya pulls back to face her again, lips quirked up in a bashful smile. 

“I think the same of you,” Sooraya confesses quietly, “it’s hard to be proper in public sometimes when you look at me so gently with those eyes of yours.” 

A soft, embarrassing noise rose from Laura’s throat without her permission at the tender words, coaxing a satisfied smile from Sooraya. 

Laura couldn’t help but lean forward and pepper Sooraya’s face with gentle kisses, sending the other woman into a fit of giggles. 

Once Laura was satisfied, the two settled nose to nose, hands laced together between them. 

“I love you very much.” Sooraya sighs, expression warm and open. 

Laura felt as light as a feather.

“I love you too,” she whispered “so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jasmine - Sweet love
> 
> You can find me on twitter @shadowmagiks !!! come watch me cry over the wolverines and be gay.


End file.
